estare siempre contigo
by uchiha balki-chan
Summary: que pasaria si sasuke quiere terminar con su vida y sierto rubito se lo impide [sasunaru][lemon]


Capitulo 1: la muerte no es una salida

Hoy es un día mas , un día mas de dolor y sufrimiento desde que mis padres murieron y me dejaron solo no se como pude resistir todo este tiempo con este intenso dolor en mi pecho, afuera llueve intensamente, y me hace recordar que estoy mas solo, después de mucho pensar e decidido terminar con este sufrimiento, voy a matarme no tengo ninguna excusa para seguir viviendo, pero antes tengo que despedirme de la persona que mas amo pero se que nunca me corresponderá, voy hacia donde esta le teléfono, marco el numero de la persona que me a echo sonreír, el tono suena una vez y nadie contesta pero ala segunda se escucha la voz de mi kitsume

-habla naruto uzumaki diga.- se escucho del otro lado del teléfono

-hola usuratonkachi.- dije para ocultar mi tristeza

-que es lo que quieres baka

-solo quiero decirte que te cuides mucho y que nunca dejes de sonreír, por te ves inocente cuando lo haces

-q…que fue lo qu…..-no alcanzo a terminar por que yo ya había cortado ahora puedo morir en paz, voy a mi habitación me dirijo hacia mi velador tomo una pequeña botella esta consiente de lo que era, pero me duele saber que la causas de mi muerte sea veneno, me dirijo a la cocina tomo un vaso y vació el contenido de la botella en el, lo fui llevando lentamente hacia mi boca pero sentí unos brazos que rodeaban mi cintura

-no lo hagas sasuke.- pidió un rubio de ojos azules con un hilo de vos, eso me hizo reaccionar deje el vaso en la mesa que había en la cocina y me gire rápidamente para ver esos ojos que tanto me gustaba ver pero hoy eran diferente, hoy se veían con lagrimas, lamí con delicadeza sus brillantes lagrimas y deposite un suave beso en sus parpados

-naruto que haces aquí.- pregunte con una voz suave

-vengo a impedir que hagas una locura.- me separe de le con brusquedad mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

-por que, por que no me dejas terminar con mi vida y me dejas en paz no vez que me hace mal verte.- suspire y proseguí- no vez que cuando intento terminar con este dolor te recuerdo y no puedo hacerlo

-entonces por que lo sigues intentando, si la vida hubiera querido que ya no existieres ya te hubieras muerto

-lo hubiera echo hoy si tu no hubieras llegado

-entonces hazlo, pero en frente mío, pero antes de que lo hagas quiero decirte que nunca te olvidare, como la persona que mas ame.- naruto derramo unas lagrimas antes de decir lo ultimo lo que hizo que se me resbalara el vaso y cayera el suelo rompiéndose en mil pedasos y un rubio callo en mis brazos rompiéndose a llorar a mares- gracias por no hacerlo

-no lo haré nunca mas naruto-koi , pero si tu me prometes algo

-que?

-que nunca volverás a llorar

-hai sasuke–koi .-dijo entregándome una sonrisa pero yo la corte proporcionándolo un apasionado beso que duro hasta que el aire se empezó a hacer falta

-sabes mañana es mi cumpleaños.- proseguí depositando mis manos en su cintura

-lo se y que quieres que haga

-quiero mi regalo adelantado

-y que quieres (naruto es tan inocente)

-quiero tu cuerpo y tu virginidad.- le dije en su oído antes de empezar a jugar con el lóbulo mientras sentía como empezaba a tiritar delicadamente, pero eso me éxito aun mas-por que no vamos a mi habitación .-siento como se tensa cuando empiezo a besarse cuello dejando una marca y escuchando un sonoro gemido de parte de mi koi

-ah…que haces baka

-marcando mi propiedad, vamos que dices

-y por que tan solo no lo haces

-por que no te obligare a nada que tu no quieras

-y quien dijo que yo no quería.- después de un rato no se como pero llegamos a mi habitación naruto no pudo evitar estremecerse antes las suaves caricias que le estaba proporcionando, las cuales descendían cada vez más hasta toparse con el cierre del pantalón. yo fui cambiando de posición hasta dejar a naruto recostado y con rapidez procedí a terminar de desvestirlo. Naruto solo opto por no decir palabra y permanecer con los ojos cerrados

-no sabes cuantas beses soñé con esto.- sonreí al ver el cuerpo desnudo de naruto, naruto tembló levemente, al oír estas palabras.- no te preocupes seré suave, no quiero dañarte.- le susurre dulcemente al oído antes de empezar a sacarme mi ropa

-Sasuke.-dijo en un tono apenas audible .- ... Sasuke .- repitió ocultando su rostro en mi cuello

-no te dañaré ... no quiero lastimarte.- le susurre. Acaricie con delicadeza el cuerpo de naruto para tranquilizarlo, busque su rostro y con cuidado lo bese en sus labios. no pudo evitar gemir cuando lleve mis manos a su miembro para estimularlo, mientras tanto baje hasta su pecho y deje unas pequeñas marcar. Naruto se arqueó y gimió más fuerte derramadose en mi mano, yo me la lleve a mi boca para lamerla (la mano) .- dulce .- murmure y naruto escondió su rostro, otra vez, avergonzado. Una vez que hube retirado todos los restos de Naruto de mi mano, lleve uno de mis dedos a la entrada de naruto.

-ah!!! .- prácticamente grito cuando notó la presión que ejercía en ese lugar

-tranquilo... lo haré con cuidado .- le dije sin dejar de presionar. Lo bese para distraerlo y de esa forma logre que se relajara pudiendo adentrarme en él.- no te tenses ... ya no te dolerá ... te lo juro.- Naruto empezó a respirar más agitado y a gemir despacio por lo que puse un tercer dedo en su interior. Los gemidos de naruto se hicieron más altos y desesperados por lo que decidí retirados, me acomode entre sus piernas y le hice levantar un poco las caderas. Con mucha delicadeza empecé a adentrarme en su cuerpo

-te….ngo…miedo

-relájate, ya va a pasar.- de una vez introduje mi miembro en su cuerpo .- ya esta .- dije secándole algunas lagrimas.- ahora empezare moverme, lo haré lento ...- y así lo hice, embestía a Naruto despacio para no dañarlo, hasta que Naruto me comenzó a pedir que fuese más rápido. Ambos gemíamos cada vez que nos movíamos, lleve nuevamente mi mano a su miembro empezando a masturbarlo pronto Naruto se vino por segunda vez gracias a mi ayuda y yo lo hice un poco más tarde. Salí con sumo cuidado de su interior y me recosté a su lado, sentí como temblaba y rodie con mis brazos el cuerpo de naruto y este se abrazaba a mi.

-buenas noches naruto-koi.- dije besando su frente, pero Naruto no me escuchó porque ya estaba dormido.

Al otro día

El sol entraba por la ventana dejando ver unos cabellos rubitos y una piel morenita que estaba rodeada por una piel blanca, el despertador sonó dejando despertar al chico de ojos negros que abrazo a su kitsume asiendo que el despertara

-buenos días sasuke-koi

-buenos días usuratonkachi.- sasuke corto la distancia que los separaba proporcionándole un caluroso beso después de separarse naruto prosiguió.- voy ir a bañarme

-y que quieres que haga

-que me sueltes ¬¬

-y si no quiero.- sasuke junto mas su cuerpo al de naruto-que tal si jugamos un poco antes de "ir" a bañarnos.-sasuke Cogió a Naruto por las caderas e hizo que este se montara sobre su erección. Los dos gimieron ante el placentero contacto. Cuando Naruto se hubo acomodado sobre el y se hubo adaptado a la posición, apoyo las manos a los lados de la cabeza de Sasuke y empezó a cabalgar sobre el lentamente, para poco a poco ir acelerando el ritmo haciendo que los gemidos y gritos de pasión se oyeran por toda la habitación presintiendo que estaba al borde de la culminación, Sasuke cogió el miembro erecto de Naruto y empezó a masturbarlo para que llegara al clímax al mismo tiempo que el.Tras unos minutos mas de dulce tortura, los dos llegaron al orgasmo a la vez, Sasuke vaciándose dentro de Naruto y este sobre la mano y el vientre de Sasuke.

Después de un rato naruto se dirigió al baño seguido por sasuke, se bañaron "normal" y bajaron a desayunar y sasuke tomo la palabra

-que quieres para desayunar

-ramen n.n

-esta bien n.nU.-sasuke empieza a cocinar y naruto prende el plasma que había en la cocina localizando su programa favorito

-desde cuando que te gustan lo padrinos mágicos ¬¬.-pregunto sasuke dejando el plato de ramen en la mesa

-desde cuando sacaron dragón ball

-y por lo sacaron.- pregunto sasuke un poco alterado

-no se, pero me gustan los padrinos mágicos

-deacuerdo ¬¬U.- sasuke se disponía a disfrutar de su exquisito ramen pero alguien toco la puerta-QUIEN COÑO.-fue hacia la puerta la abrió dejando ver a….-que haces tu aquí? OO

continuara…….

Bueno este es mi primer fic ojala que les guste

Por favor dejen un review


End file.
